The present invention is related to a method and apparatus for properly positioning a vehicle in the wash bay of an automatic vehicle wash system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle-loading system that utilizes a series of sensors to detect and position a vehicle in the wash bay and thus does not require a floor-mounted target that captures a tire of the vehicle to properly position the vehicle within the wash bay of an in-bay, vehicle wash system.
In current in-bay, vehicle wash systems, the vehicle-loading system includes a floor-mounted xe2x80x9ctargetxe2x80x9d that captures the tire of the vehicle to be washed. The floor-mounted target is typically an inclined ramp or raised member on the wash bay floor. In this type of system, the operator of the vehicle being washed must guide the left front tire of his or her vehicle onto the ramp. The floor-mounted target is used to accurately position the vehicle relative to the operating components of the in-bay, vehicle washing system such that the control system for the vehicle wash can operate an overhead spray arch in the correct manner to wash the vehicle.
Floor-mounted target systems can cause new customers a great deal of anxiety, since the customer must align the front tire with the target while at the same time watching instruction signs mounted within the wash bay. Additionally, if the floor-mounted target system is missed initially, it is difficult for the customer to back onto the ramp to move into the correct position.
Floor-mounted target systems also have problems that are associated with the variety of production tires that are available on the market. Since the floor-mounted target captures the front tire of the vehicle being washed, floor-mounted target systems constantly have issues with being able to accommodate the variety of widths and heights of different types of tires. Additionally, many high performance vehicles have low profile tires creating a possibility that expensive, polished rims can be scratched or damaged by the floor-mounted target system.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an open bay loading system that does not include any type of floor-mounted target to position the vehicle within the wash bay. It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a vehicle-loading system that utilizes a plurality of through-beam sensors and position sensors to accurately determine the position of a vehicle within the open wash bay without any contact with a tire of the vehicle. It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a vehicle-loading system that includes left and right side vehicle position sensors that not only detect the position of the vehicle within the open wash bay, but also determine the side profile of the vehicle as it is driven into the open wash bay.
The present invention is a vehicle-loading system for positioning a vehicle within an open wash bay of a vehicle wash system. The vehicle-loading system does not include any floor-mounted target device to position the vehicle within the wash bay. Instead, the vehicle-loading system of the invention includes at least a pair of front sensors that each emit a through beam spaced from each other by a distance of approximately 18 inches. As the vehicle drives into the wash bay, a pair of right and left vehicle position sensors sense the side profile of the vehicle and the distance of the vehicle from both the right and left sides of the wash bay.
As the vehicle continues to proceed within the wash bay, electronic instruction signs within the wash bay signal the driver to stop when the front bumper of the vehicle is within a certain acceptable position. If the vehicle travels too far into the wash bay, the instruction signs within the wash bay signal the customer to back up into the acceptable position. The use of the front sensors and the right and left vehicle position sensors allows the control unit of the vehicle wash system to determine the position of the vehicle within the wash bay and modify the operating instructions to the overhead gantry and spray arch based upon the position of the vehicle.
In addition to the front sensors and the left and right vehicle position sensors, the vehicle wash system of the present invention includes a sensor positioned on the overhead gantry to detect the height of the vehicle as the overhead gantry makes an initial pass over the vehicle. The overhead sensor is preferably an ultrasonic sensor. As the gantry makes a pass over the vehicle, the overhead sensor is able to determine the top profile of the vehicle, which can be used to control the operation of the side and top portions of the spray arch. Preferably, the overhead sensor mounted to the gantry, as well as the right and left vehicle position sensors and the front sensors are coupled to a common control unit that is able to determine an accurate profile of the vehicle prior to initiating the wash process. In this manner, the control unit for the vehicle wash system can control operation of the spray arch based on a detailed profile of the vehicle being washed.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.